


Caught

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Gabriel Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Bottom!Sam, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbating Sam Winchester, Masturbation, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Samsturbation, Sex Toys, Smut, Thought Projection, caught masturbating, top!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Sam can't take his mind off of Gabriel, he really should learn to control the volume of his thoughts.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Relationship
Series: Gabriel Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686487
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133
Collections: Gabriel Bingo, SPN Fluff Bingo, SPN Kink Bingo 2020, SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Squares filled: PWP (Rare Ship), Anal Beads (Kink), Caught Masturbating (Gabriel), Caught Red Handed (Fluff)

Sam closed his bedroom door and plopped himself down on the bed, trying to push away the images that kept floating across his mind. He let out a low grunt as his hand drifted of its own accord, palming over his slowly hardening cock as his jeans began to tighten. The image of Gabriel front and center as his eyes closed.

Fuck, how he wished he'd stopped the golden-haired Archangel from leaving the bunker tonight. He should have made him stay, should have grabbed his arm, pinned him against the wall the way he continuously dreamt of doing. He knew Gabriel would have let him, too. That, for all the strength the celestial possessed, Gabriel would have let Sam hold him there; he's seen all the looks flashed his way, the innuendos tossed at him left and right. He knew Gabriel wanted him just as bad, but the Archangel seemed determined for Sam to take the first step.

Sam's fingers popped the button of his pants, a soft huff of air exhaling from his lips as he tugged the zipper down for some much needed relief on his growing erection. He shimmied out of the heavy denim, tugging his boxers down with it, his fingers wrapping lightly around his cock. His mind conjured up more images; Gabriel's kiss-swollen lips wrapping around his length, sucking him down, his beautiful eyes looking up at him through his lashes.

“Shit.”

Sam felt his cock throb in his hand as he stroked it, a small spurt of pre-come dribbling from the tip as he circled his thumb over the slit, using the liquid to aid the glide.

Reaching over, he pulled open the drawer of his bedside table, pulling out the lube and the new anal beads he had bought the other day. Setting the string on the bed, he bent his legs, his hand sliding down his cock to cup his balls, rolling them lightly between his fingers before releasing them. Popping the cap of the lube bottle, he poured a generous amount on his fingers, warming them before reaching down and trailing his index finger down his perineum to circle the rim of his clenching hole.

“Fuck”, Sam muttered, dropping the bottle to the mattress and taking himself back in hand, the puckered muscle slowly relaxing under his ministrations. His mind conjured up the image of Gabriel, the immortal naked between his legs, imagined it was his finger swirling over the heated skin, slowly opening him up. “Ugh, fuck, Gabriel, wish it was you. Shit, want you, Gabe.”

Sam eased his slicked up finger into himself, moaning as he stroked his aching cock, another spurt of pre-come dripping onto his stomach. He pumped his finger in and out of his hole, feeling himself loosening.

“Yeah, fuck, just like that.” He imagined Gabriel's soft hands on him, the skin smooth unlike his own callused digits. Groaning, he eased a second finger in, his hand gripping his cock tighter as he relished in the pleasure of the slight burn. “You'd fuck me so good, wouldn't you, Gabriel? Fill me up, make me feel you for days. Shit.”

Feeling that he was ready, he eased his fingers out of his hole, releasing his throbbing cock to grab up the lube and the anal beads. He slicked up the beads and angled his legs up further on the bed for better access. He notched the first bead at his slick hole, slowly pushing the glass orb into his ass, moaning out as the cool material sunk inside.

He pictured Gabriel, his ever-changing eyes dark with lust as he watched Sam's greedy hole suck in the beads as he nudged them against the furled ring of muscle. He imagined the short blonde dipping his head down to take his leaking cock into the wet heat of his mouth as he toyed with the string of beads, tugging gently at them and pushing them back in.

“Oh, fuck, Gabe. So close, baby, shit. Wish I could feel you in me, fuck, I want you so bad, Gabriel. Please, oh...”

“Wow, I didn't realize you were that...flexible.”

Sam dropped his cock and the hand controlling the beads flung from them as though zapped by electricity.

“Oh, don't stop on my account, Samsquatch. By all means, do continue.”

“Gabriel, wh-what are you doing here?” Sam scrambled for something to cover himself with as the Archangel stepped over to the bed, a dark look in his eyes as he scanned over the tall hunter's naked form. “You can't just pop into my room like that!”

Gabriel stared down at him, his hand wrapping around Sam's, stilling the younger man as he attempted to drape his boxers over his crotch. He pulled the fabric away, tossing it behind him as he knelt on the bed.

“I heard you calling for me, Sam. Felt your longing. You mortals never seem to realize how loud your emotions can be when you let yourself just...be. All those things your mind called up, the raw need I could hear, I couldn't fucking resist. Not this time.”

“You...you heard my thoughts? Everything?”

“You directed them at me, Sam, I couldn't shut them out. I didn't want to.” Gabriel reached a hand up to cup Sam's face, looming over him, a smile on his lips. “It's okay, Sammy. I want you, too. I just needed you to admit it.”

Sam's eyes flitted back and forth, scanning Gabriel's face for any hint of trickery. He saw none, only the reflection of his own desire, burning in the dark pools of black as Gabriel's pupils dilated with lust. He bit back a groan as he felt his hole clench around the beads still inside him, sitting up just enough to capture the Archangel's lips with his own.

Gabriel moaned against his lips, the hunter tugging at his shirt collar as he deepened the kiss feverishly. He snapped his fingers and Sam's hands met bare flesh as his fingers explored hungrily. His tongue tangled with the younger man's tasting the faint trace of whiskey as he explored his mouth. Feeling his own desire burning higher, he pulled back, easing the hunter onto his back again as he settled between Sam's legs.

“Fuck, Sam. You are a sight to behold, all spread out and open for me.” He slid his hand around his own throbbing cock, the hard length curving up toward his stomach as he stroked it. He reached his free hand between Sam's legs and gave the string of beads a gentle tug, his lips quirking up at the moan that Sam let out. “Wish I had been the one to slide these into you. Shit, next time, I will be the one to open you up.”

“Ah, next time, huh? Haven't even done it the first time yet. Sure you're – oh fuck – not a one and done type?”

“When it comes to you, Sammy, I doubt I'll ever really be done.”

Sam looked over the naked Archangel, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as his eyes landed on his cock. He couldn't wait to feel that sinking into him.

“I heard that, Sam. Fuck, you are really loud when you get all hot and bothered.”

_ Is that so? Tell me, then, what's it take to make you hot and bothered?  _ Sam directed his thoughts at Gabriel, his brow quirking in challenge.

“Oh, Sammykins, you keep me hot and bothered without even trying. Now, did you wanna sit and have a conversation, or did you want me to fuck you?”

Sam moaned loudly as Gabriel gave the beads another tug, his aching cock dripping freely as the celestial teased him. He let his head fall back to his pillow, his hole clenching in need.

“Shit, fuck me, Gabriel. Oh, fuck, wanna feel you in me,  _ now _ .”

“That's what I – or rather, you, – thought. Mm, can't wait to feel this beautiful ass squeezing me tight. Gonna make you feel so fucking good, Sugar.”

Gabriel slowly eased the string of beads out of Sam's slick hole, the hunter letting out a long moan as he felt the glass beads stretching his rim. The beads finally removed, Gabriel set them aside, his fingers replacing them.

“Oh, fuck, knew it would feel better with your fingers inside me. Ah, hell, can't wait to feel your cock, baby. Wanna feel you so bad.”

“All in due time, Sammy, don't worry.” Gabriel crooked his fingers as he pumped into him, letting a tendril of Grace slick the way as he sought the hunter's prostate. Sam let out a loud moan as he found the spongy bundle of nerves, fingertips rubbing over it as he made sure he was fully relaxed. He looked down at Sam, his mouth gaping in pleasure as he thrust slowly once more. Easing his fingers from Sam's loosened hole, Gabriel leaned over him. “So beautiful, Sam.”

He pressed his lips to Sam's as he reached between them, notching his leaking cock at Sam's rim. He swallowed down his wanton moan as he pushed past the ring of muscle slowly. Sam's hands found their way into Gabriel's hair, fingers clutching as he pushed back against Gabriel's steady thrust, his tongue tangling with the Angel's, legs wrapping around his waist, trying to pull him deeper.

Gabriel broke the kiss with a long groan as he bottomed out, his balls flush against the globe of Sam's ass. He stared down at the hunter, eyes shining dimly with barely controlled Grace as he gave Sam time to adjust to the stretch of his cock.

“Oh, fuck, Gabriel. Feels so good, so fucking big. Shit, move, baby. Please. Need you to move, Gabe.” Sam rocked his hips, groaning out as he felt the tip of Gabriel's cock brush over his prostate. “Fuck, wanna feel you for days, Angel. C'mon, make me come, baby.”

“Fuck”, Gabriel dipped his head to Sam's neck as he slowly pulled out of him, snapping his hips back as he started a steady thrust. “You're so fucking tight, Sugar. Damn, knew you'd feel like fucking heaven. You wanna come on this cock, Sammy? Hmm, wanna feel me fill this tight ass?”

“Yes, baby. Oh, fuck, please, Gabriel, need you, fuck, fuck me, baby. Harder.”

Gabriel nipped at Sam's throat, teeth grazing over the vein that strained as his back arched, hips thrusting faster as he pumped into him. He could feel Sam's hungry hole clenching around him, choking his aching cock as he rode the hunter closer to the edge.

“Fuck, I can feel how close you are, Sam. Shit, Sugar, you gonna come untouched?” Gabriel pulled back, watching Sam's face as he fucked into him at a brutal pace, hitting his prostate with each thrust. Sam's fingers scrabbled for purchase at his back, nails digging in as he held tight, his cock leaking profusely now, teetering on the edge of climax. “Lemme see you, Sugar. C'mon, love, let me see you fall apart for me.”

“Oh, Gabriel, fuck, yeah. Gonna come, oh shit, shit, fuck, baby, yes.” Sam moaned and writhed beneath Gabriel as he felt his orgasm crash into him, his cock spurting thick ropes of come onto his chest. “Fuck, fill me up, baby, ah, shit!”

Gabriel's eyes glowed a bit brighter, the bulb of Sam's lamp bursting as he felt Sam clenching him tight, Sam's orgasm pulling him headlong into his own, his cock pulsing, filling Sam up. Sam pushed down on him, the feeling of Gabriel's hot come filling him drawing out his climax as he pulled Gabriel down to him, his lips crashing against the Angel's.

Finally drained, Gabriel slowed his thrusts, his tongue tangling with Sam's as they moved together, neither wanting the moment to end. Spent, Gabriel's cock slid from Sam's slick hole, a soft whimper tumbling from Sam's lips at the loss.

“Fuck, Sugar, you are just...sinful. And coming from me, that's saying something.” Gabriel collapsed gently against Sam, the hunter huffing a laugh and wrapping his arms around the smaller man, holding him close. “And to reiterate my earlier sentiment, yes, there will be a next time. I don't think you'll ever be able to get rid of me now, Sammykins.”

“Mm, considering I just had the best sex of my life, I don't think I'm even going to want to try to get rid of you. Wanted that for so long, wanted you...Gabriel, I love you.” Sam looked at Gabriel, his face serious. “I'm sorry it took so long to finally tell you.”

“You've told me now. That's all that matters. I love you, too, Sammy. I have loved you since that day we met in Crawford Hall. You'll always be my Moose.”

“Hmm, guess that means you'll always be my Trickster.”

Gabriel snorted a laugh and shook his head, snapping his fingers. The mess cooling on Sam's chest disappeared, the broken bulb was fixed, and the sheen of well-earned sweat that beaded on their skin was Graced away as Gabriel pulled the comforter over the two of them, snuggling into Sam's embrace as he watched the hunter drift off to sleep. 


End file.
